


Shot Through the Heart and You're to Blame, Darling You Give Love a Bad Name

by dreamingKatfish



Series: DR GTA!AU [7]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angry Kissing, Angst, GTA AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Near Death Experiences, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 05:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingKatfish/pseuds/dreamingKatfish
Summary: It was like everything was going in slow motion as Ouma watched Saihara push him out of the way and take his place in front of the grenade. Some shrapnel scratches him, but he continues to watch in horror as Saihara is blown down by the flames and begins to bleed. Ouma snaps out of his stupor as gunfire continues around him and screams for a retreat before rushing to Saihara's side. "Don't you dare close your eyes on me!" Ouma holds Saihara's face briefly and watches the other's eyes fall shut anyway. He lifts Saihara up and beings to run for the exit. Cursing every deity, Saihara, and that fucking gang it was just supposed to be DICE facing, the entire way.





	Shot Through the Heart and You're to Blame, Darling You Give Love a Bad Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrightStarWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightStarWrites/gifts).

> A request for tumblr that I couldn't help but want to post here too.

"**Dammit!** Everything was just starting to get better and then you do this!" Ouma runs, Saihara held tightly in his arms. God, there’s so much blood. But he can’t stop. If he stops for even a second he could lose it all. 

It wasn’t supposed to be like this. He wasn’t supposed to be there! They just had to take out one messily fucking gang without the police getting involved. But no, Shirogane can’t stop for just two seconds and pull her head out of her fucking ass. So they just had to be there. And Ouma would've been fine. He’s always fucking fine. His life is always on the line. He’s survived so much worse.

But Saihara just had to go and take a fucking bullet for him. Saihara! Who’s barely seen how cruel and dangerous this world can be! The fucking idiot! Why the hell is he so fucking willing to throw his life away like that!? Ouma keeps running even as tears blurred his vision. But the van is right there and so he ignores the tears. 

His clothes are soaked in blood, but his crew is there to fucking go, the rest of the team having their own van to make their own getaway. So Ouma doesn’t worry about the rest. His focus entirely on a heavily bleeding Saihara. Him and the other three in the back work to try and stop the bleeding. "Don't you dare die. Do you hear me, don’t you dare fucking die!" Ouma shouts at him. His face feels like it’s on fire and his eyes sting. But it doesn’t matter. Nothing matters more than Saihara right now. 

Ouma breaks a hole in the wall and screams. Not from any physical pain. But for fear and rage. His hand is bleeding but he continues his assault against the wall. But after a few punches and spins and throws several things across the room. Shoving everything off every flat surface. Things break, he bleeds, but it doesn’t fucking matter. Saihara is fucking dying and he’s completely useless! 

He screams once more and shatters another glass. "Dammit! _Dammit!_ **_Dammit!_**” His vision goes blurry again. Why the hell did this have to happen? It’s not fucking fair! They’re supposed to be happy! One of them isn’t supposed to be on the brink of death! So why the hell is **_he!?_** Ouma screams until his throat is raw. God, he feels like he’s going to throw up or pass out. He doesn’t know what the fuck to do at this point! He can’t change the past and he can’t save Saihara! 

It’s been a week, but Saihara isn’t waking up. And Ouma can’t bear the thought of having to bury his lover. He can’t! He fucking can’t do this shit anymore! He tired of having to bury people. He doesn’t want to do this anymore. Saihara isn’t waking up and Ouma has never been more terrified.

Ouma’s pacing the living room of his apartment again. His hair is a mess, his eyes have bags they haven’t had since he was 18, and he hasn’t slept in over a week. He hasn’t turned to alcohol again yet, but he’s fucking about to. He thinks he’s going insane. Why the fuck isn’t Saihara waking up!? Why the fuck did he have to take that bullet?! Why did this have to happen!? It’s not fair!

But behind him to apartment door opens. And a heavily bandaged detective limps into the apartment. The detective takes in the horrid state of the apartment and its owner. “Ki- Kichi?”

Ouma spins so fast he nearly gets whiplash. Standing there awake and alive is Saihara. But Ouma doesn’t smile, he screams, “You fucking idiot!” And stalks towards the detective, “What the hell is your problem!? Why the fuck would you do that!”

Saihara takes a step back, “Ko-!”

Ouma grabs Saihara’s collar and slams his back into the nearest wall, “Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you! I- I fucking hate you! How the hell could you do that to me!?”

Saihara rests his hands on Ouma’s wrists, “I- I don’t understand!”

Ouma growls, “You fucking idiot!” And slams his lips into Saihara’s. It’s a bruising and almost painful kiss. But when Ouma pulls back Saihara can see tears before Ouma drops his head onto Saihara’s chest, letting go of Saihara’s shirt and lightly punching his chest, “You self sacrificing sonuvabitch! You- you fucking idiot!” Ouma is shaking like a leaf in the wind, his breath catching in his throat. “I hate you!” Ouma drops his hands and sobs. Saihara pulls him closer. “Why- why would you do that?”

Saihara was silent for a while, “… I couldn’t watch you get hurt.”

Ouma lets out a loud sob, “You fucking idiot! You almost died! I face worse than some two-bit gangsters every day. My life is always on the line. I don’t need you putting yours on with it! I can’t lose you!” 

“… And I didn’t want to lose you.”

“You fucking idiot. You terrible fucking idiot... I hate you.” Ouma begins to weakly pound on Saihara’s chest again.

Saihara gently pulls Ouma’s head up to look at him. It’s not a pretty sight. His eyes are inflamed, his face is stained in a bloody red, tears smeared across Ouma’s cheeks and snot is running down his face. But Saihara just pulls a napkin out of his pocket and gently cleans tears then snot, leaving just puffy eyes and stained face. He tosses the napkin into a trash bin next to the door. “It’s okay. I’m still alive aren’t I?”

Ouma’s voice is hoarse and Saihara can barely hear the words, “You almost weren’t. I would have lost you.”

Saihara gently runs his fingers through Ouma’s hair and sighs, “I know.”

Ouma buries his face and Saihara’s chest again, arms looped tightly, but not painfully, around Saihara. “I was so fucking scared… I don’t want to lose you.” Ouma looks up, “Please don’t fucking make me lose you.”

Saihara returns the hug as much as he can and smiles ever so softly, “You won’t.”

Ouma glares, “Swear on it! Swear to me that I’m not going to fucking lose you Shuichi!”

“I swear I’m not going anywhere Kichi.” This time Saihara initiates the kiss, this one gentler than before, but just as messy.


End file.
